


Какао

by EveHalliday



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHalliday/pseuds/EveHalliday
Summary: Так всё и началось.





	Какао

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на «Фандомная Битва 2018» на diary.ru в составе команды «fandom Overwatch 2018». Ник автора на diary.ru: Alice~.

– Какао, – Эмили подмигивает.

Трейсер смущённо кивает: заказы её, и правда, разнообразием не отличаются. Она, конечно, однажды заказала кофе, ну, для приличия, но выпить так и не смогла: гадость неимоверная. Обожгла язык, и горечь во рту была такая, что пришлось весь вечер пить содовую, а потом слушать лекцию о здоровом питании от Ангелы. Ей-то что, она кофе может литрами пить, наверное, не то что сама Трейсер.

Трейсер не знает, почему она вообще в это кафе зашла. Вернее, знает, но признаться себе самой стесняется. Брела на базу после очередной облавы на уцелевших членов группировки «Нуль-сектор», уставшая, как питбуль, и Рождество было совсем близко, и витрины так красиво были украшены, – все в разноцветных огнях – и снег валил хлопьями, и сугробы были по колено: такого в Лондоне давно не было. И вдруг увидела девушку в витрине. Сердце у Трейсер тогда забилось часто-часто, словно птица в золотой клетке. Девушка была прехорошенькая: с длинными тёмно-рыжими косами, задорной россыпью веснушек на круглом, словно луна, лице. Уже потом Трейсер увидела вывеску, что она в кафе сидит, и решила зайти.

Так всё и началось.

Первым делом Трейсер узнала, что её зовут Эмили. Это было на бейджике написано, – она работала баристой – но Трейсер тайком просмотрела базу Овервотч – на всякий случай. Её чуть Ангела тогда не застала за этим занятием, но Трейсер её удалось уболтать.

С тех пор в кафе Трейсер ходила, как на работу, и если говорить совсем честно, то с куда большим энтузиазмом. С утра она ловила опасных преступников, а вечерами во все глаза смотрела на самую потрясающую девушку на свете, пусть это и длилось всего десять минут, если была очередь, и три минуты, если очереди не было.

Познакомиться, конечно, ужасно хотелось, но Трейсер трусила (сказать кому – не поверят). «Не может быть, чтобы у неё никого не было», – гнусно шептал внутренний голос. Иногда у Трейсер получалось от него отмахиваться, иногда – нет, и тогда она рыдала белугой, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. 

Эмили была так близко и так далеко одновременно, что это сводило с ума.

Решилась она, как и всегда, благодаря Господину Случаю, а вернее Джеку Моррисону, который сдержанно поздравил оперативную группу с успешным завершением миссии и сообщил, что вылетать в штаб-квартиру на Гибралтаре можно хоть сейчас. Все обрадовались, и Торбьорн даже сплясал что-то вроде джиги, а Трейсер загрустила и тоскливо спросила, можно ли завтра. Ангела посмотрела на неё с любопытством, но ничего не сказала. Джек Моррисон подумал и сказал, что, пожалуй, можно и завтра. Такого облегчения Трейсер ещё не испытывала в своей жизни, вообще никогда.

И вот сейчас, стоя перед самой прекрасной Эмили на свете, Трейсер чувствует, как потеют ладони, и лоб покрывается испариной, и понимает, что нужно решаться: или сейчас, или никогда.

***

– Какао, – произносит Эмили прежде, чем девушка успевает открыть рот.

Девушка улыбается: улыбка у неё замечательная. Эмили это давно заметила, и будь её воля, таращилась бы, не переставая, широко распахнув глаза. Но, к сожалению, правила приличия – это правила приличия, и ничего с этим не поделать. Так что Эмили украдкой наблюдает за девушкой из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и рот сам расплывается в мечтательной улыбке.

Эмили знает о девушке немало: и то, что работает она допоздна, потому что приходит всегда к самому закрытию, и то, что на глубине её ореховых глаз пляшут золотые искры, и то, что ей нравится, когда в какао ровно одиннадцать маршмеллоу, – ни меньше, ни больше – и ещё много всего.

Многое, конечно, остаётся для Эмили тайной за семью печатями: например, почему она так часто приходит вся в царапинах и синяках, словно дралась с кем-то, и волосы у неё ужас какие взъерошенные. А самое главное, Эмили не знает, как девушку зовут. Иногда она думает, что девушку могли бы звать Сара, или Роуз, или, скажем, Мария, в честь известной оперной певицы, но все имена через какое-то время кажутся неподходящими, так что из раза в раз девушка вновь становится Прекрасной Незнакомкой.

Сегодня она выглядит иначе. И вовсе не потому, что одета не в ставшую привычной синюю форму, а в кожаную куртку, из-под которой выглядывает серый капюшон толстовки. Кажется, в ней самой что-то изменилось: вид у неё решительный, и Эмили ужасно любопытно, почему. 

– Ничего, если я спрошу? – неожиданно произносит девушка.

– Конечно, – Эмили улыбается. – Надеюсь, ты не хочешь меня побить. Ты ведь не хочешь, да? – Эмили кивком указывает на сжатые в кулаки ладони.

– Прости, – девушка краснеет, как варёный рак, и её глаза блестят, и у Эмили захватывает дух от того, какая она красивая.

– Ничего, – Эмили изо всех сил старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно, – это я пошутила.

Девушка сдавленно смеётся, и спрашивает:

– Я знаю, это прозвучит ужасно глупо, мы же не знакомы... вернее, конечно, знакомы, но не в том смысле. О Боже, – она прячет лицо в ладонях, и произносит скороговоркой: – Тынехочешьсомнойкуданибудьсходить?

– Конечно.

– Правда?

Эмили кивает.

– Я тогда за тобой после закрытия зайду, хорошо? Сегодня? – с надеждой спрашивает она.

– Буду ждать, – Эмили расплывается в улыбке, как Чеширский Кот. – До вечера?

– До вечера, – соглашается девушка, берёт какао, машет Эмили на прощанье и уже готовится выйти из кафе, как Эмили громко кричит ей вслед.

– Я же не знаю, как тебя зовут!

Девушка оборачивается и, счастливо улыбаясь, говорит:

– Лена. Меня зовут Лена.

И когда она выходит из кафе, и колокольчик над дверью звенит особенно мелодично, Эмили думает, что, конечно же, Лена – подходящее имя для самой замечательной девушки на свете.


End file.
